


Let's practice

by eroticbromance



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, MaDancy - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Hugh, I don't even know what to add, M/M, Madancy, Top Mads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticbromance/pseuds/eroticbromance
Summary: After years of knowing each other, the two mens were caught in a relationship they can't even explain.But as the older, Mads will invite Hugh to explore a side they never explored before...





	1. A dark and tidy hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fanfiction on here + I'm french so if you see lots of grammar/general mistakes, I'm sorry ^^

Mads and Hugh met on the set of King Arthur, and since this; Mads has some serious hot thoughts about Hugh.  
The glances during each seasons of Hannibal are getting more insistent between the two men; but Mads has this darkness in his eyes.  
Which makes Hugh confused, but curious.  
But he thinks:  
— "Eh, that's just Mads' brillant acting skills, nothing more ".  
That's how he tries so bad to convince himself, cause he also feels so horny next to Mads; staring at him licking his lips playfully.  
They just both wish Bryan would ask them to shoot some bolder scenes.  
But meanwhile, they can start to practice, privately.  
And that would obviously be the mature one to make the first move.  
That's why Hugh received a text message from Mads, inviting him to come at his hotel room tonight.

— "Just come join me in my hotel room, at 9pm."

What was Hugh supposed to answer to that? Was that really professional? And was it his wish? Or was he just wishing for something non-professional?  
His hands were sweaty while typing as an answer:  
— "Sure. Can't wait..."  
And that's what he sent him.  
He felt so euphoric, like a young and virgin teenager at this moment.  
But damn, it was already 8pm and Hugh still had the makeup from Hannibal's last scenes and he needed a cold shower.  
So that's what he did, always thinking about Mads and his text message.  
He put some very simple clothes; a thin slate blue v-neck sweater and he chose his grey jeans, put some perfume on him and left his own hotel room.  
The young man was nervous but also excited to have some private time with Mads.

He's right in front of the door, so he knocks timidly, clearing his throat.  
He can hears Mads' loud but confident steps getting closer, when he finally opens the red wooden door.  
— "Come in Hugh, please..."  
The older man said, not taking his eyes off Hugh's wet and pretty mouth.  
The younger entered, and he noted that the room was pretty dark, but so tidy.  
He doesn't find the courage to look at Mads, so he just simply turns his back on him.  
The door slammed; Hugh jumped, letting out a high-pitched sound.  
— "That's just the door, it's okay." Mads said, chuckling.  
Hugh finally turned toward the Danish man, showing him his blushing face.  
— "Sorry, I feel kind of..."  
— "Nervous." Mads said, with a perverse smirk.  
— "Exactly. I-I don't know why."  
Mads came closer to him and put his rough hand on his shoulder, looking deep into Hugh's beautiful blue eyes.  
— "There's no reasons for you to feel nervous. I want you to be relaxed, as far as possible."  
— "Yes. I'll try to." the young man replied, brushing a loose and curly strand of hair behind his ear.  
— "So...Bryan gave me the next script..." Mads said, pacing the room impatiently.  
— "And...?" Hugh asked, kinda tense.  
— "Apparently, we will have to..." Mads broke his sentence, walking and turning around Hugh, as a ruthless predator.  
— "To?"  
— "To go farther than we did before." Mads answered right in front of Hugh, his face so close to his.  
— "Like what?" Hugh pronounced with a warm and sultry voice, squinting at the Danish man's lips.  
— "We'll have to...kiss."  
A shade of pink spread across Hugh's face, and he felt his legs becoming weak.  
As Mads is approaching him, Hugh backs up until his bubbly butt hits the desk.  
He's at the mercy of Mads now.  
He can fight but he doesn't want to.

— "Let's practice..." the older directly murmured in Hugh's ear.

Hugh feels consumed by Mads presence, he tries the best he can to stay cool and tells himself that it's only for acting, he can't get carried away.  
But he can't stop thinking about this handsome and mature man.  
Mads carefully landed his hand on Hugh's face, brushing his pink cheek with his thick thumb.  
The young man can't help but look at this giant hand, which is very likely good at different things.  
Hugh helped this thumb to land on his wet lips and slightly swollen from excitation.  
Mads smiled, as he slid his thumb into Hugh's mouth, being so deliciously-slow against his wet tongue.  
His other hand is now around Hugh's neck, when he puts his teeth on the delicate skin of his young and attractive prey's jawline.  
Hugh threw his head back, closing his eyes peacefully.  
Nothing is more beautiful than this view for Mads.  
He even asks himself how the hell did he resist all these years.  
The older man just stares at the younger, until this one raised his head.  
When Hugh finally opened his eyes, he looked deep into the ocher eyes of Mads, and approached his lips to his.  
There was a silence, where they could only hear wet kiss sounds.  
Hugh put his arms around Mads' neck, as he spread his legs a little.  
For a few seconds, their kiss was smooth and calm; until it changed for some violents kisses, tongues fighting and lips bitting.

After minutes of 'practice', Mads stepped backwards; leaving Hugh's mouth opened slightly, with his eyes still closed.  
The younger came to his senses, contemplating Mads, putting a cigarette to his lips.  
— "Can I have one, please?" Hugh asked, with a weak voice.  
— "Sure, come and get it."  
Mads was sitting on the edge of his bed, and Hugh joined him, sitting closer than usual.  
— "Light my cigarette, please?" Hugh asks him enticingly.  
— "Sure..."  
While Mads couldn't take his eyes off Hugh's lips, the younger couldn't keep his eyes off the older's hands, which slightly became an obsession.  
— "I have to confess you something, Hugh" Mads announced, with a serious tone.  
And then Hugh felt pretty anxious.  
What if Mads didn't like the kiss? What if he was too involved in the 'practice' and made Mads uncomfortable?  
— "Don't you worry about your kissing skills, it was as far the best kiss of my entire life."  
— "Then what...?" Hugh asked, gulping.  
— "It wasn't true. I lied. Bryan didn't gave me anything. I just wanted to kiss you, so badly... Since years to be honest."  
Hugh giggled, both feeling reassured and also finding this mature man not as courageous as he thought.  
— "And you weren't courageous enough to ask me?" Hugh said, staring at Mads' eyes.  
— "Me, not courageous enough?" Mads asked him, giving him a burning gaze. "You poor baby boy, you don't even imagine how far my courage could go..."  
Hugh was really tired of fighting to stay professional.  
— "Really? Words, words, words...You know, I need actions right now..."  
Slowly but surely, Mads took the cigarette out of his lips and crushed it out in an ashtray.  
He got up, right in front of Hugh; and this one could see how tight and big it was, under his brown leather belt.  
The older gripped the younger's curly mane, slightly tilting his head back; coming in his neck, right next his left ear:  
— "I know what game you're playing, but let me tell you one thing; when I'll get deep inside you, I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit, and even to walk properly. Got me?" Mads said, with a very thick Danish accent.  
His accent always comes out when he looses the control of himself.  
— "Got you." Hugh answered him, almost screaming with his eyes.

 

The following day, Mads got on set early, waiting for all the team to be here.  
Hugh arrived few minutes later, joined by Bryan.  
Mads and Hugh are getting prepared, the makeup team fixing some last details.  
They exchange dirty looks through the mirrors, and smile, thinking about yesterday's evening.  
When they finally got on set, cameras ready; Bryan looked at them and asked them with a curious voice:  
— "You guys look so relaxed and happy, what happened?"  
— "I fucked him." Mads promptly replied.  
The team laughed cause they're used to not take seriously the humor of Mads.  
— "What?" Bryan asked, kinda surprised, kinda not.  
— "What?" Mads answered smiling, shrugging his shoulders.  
Hugh looked deep into Mads' eyes, and said provoking him:  
— "Aha you wish."  
— "It won't take time, I can assure you." Mads replied, with this darkness in his eyes.

 


	2. And so much more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks now since Mads and Hugh "practiced" privately their kiss, and the chemistry between them is growing undeniably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed post, I've been sick during a few days and busy!  
> Anyway, I hope you'll appreciate the second (and last) chapter!  
> I hope it's not worse than the first one (ノ﹏ヽ)

Between the two actors, the sexual tension is showing considerably on the set of Hannibal.  
There's also all these little touches.  
Both making it look like simple Will/Hannibal scenes.  
When they leave the set for their respective hotel rooms, they mutually address ambiguous goodbyes.  
But none of them dare to take the first step.  
Until this day.  
It was the day when they had to shoot the sixth episode from the third season, _'Dolce'_ , the scene where Will wakes up in Sogliato’s apartment, when Hannibal tends his bullet wound.

Both had already achieved the makeup step, Hugh's right arm was all covered in blood.  
His wound seemed so real.  
It was an intense scene to shoot, and it was one of the closest, so they needed some intimacy.  
Everyone left the set so they both started reading the script, sitting close to each other, on the couch which is arranged for the scene.  
— "Okay so, if I understand well...Hannibal will maneuver Will onto the couch, come back with water in a glass as he'll tenderly holds it to Will's lips, and then pulling him forward, Hannibal will strip Will's coat from his shoulders...?"  
— "While Will's head will carefully be leaning on Hannibal's shoulder, he will quickly takes off the profiler's jacket which will makes him moan.  
However, the doctor will keep a careful hand right on the back of his feverish neck... Yes." Mads corrected Hugh, his eyes insisting on the younger's lips.  
— "It's not in the script..." Hugh whispered childishly.  
— "Really? Take a look at my notes, right here..." Mads said, as he gaves him his sheets of paper.  
Then, he took Hugh's finger and pointed the sentence written in pencil.  
— "See, it is in the script."  
— "Mh...I see. May I add some notes too? On your sheets..." Hugh asked him playfully.  
— "Sure, take my pencil."  
He immediately put the pencil between his lips, frowning.  
— "Okay...Let me see..."  
He hid what he wrote on the sheets, giggling.  
— "You're a such a baby!" Mads said with an naive smile; "but it's not a bad thing..." he added in a whisper.  
— "Finished! You want to see?" Hugh asked as his voice went high pitched.  
— "Yes of course..."  
When the sheets were between Mads' hands, Hugh started blushing and he bit his lower lip nervously.  
— "After Lecter maneuvered Will onto the couch, Will pants sensually and his breath hits Hannibal's face, as he watches the doctor cutting his shirt to tend his wound. The intimacy is striking..." Mads read, suddenly posing his eyes on Hugh's slightly flushed face.  
Mads' voice pronouncing these words was resonating in his head.  
— "Man! This has some serious homoerotic content..." Mads said, with the most pervert smirk on his face.  
Hugh needed to leave.  
Now.  
— "Where are you going? Hugh?"  
— "I'm coming back!" Hugh answered, as he nearly ran to the restroom.

He locked himself away in a cabin, his forehead against the door, panting quickly.  
He was so hot at this moment and he couldn't forget Mads' voice; with his Danish accent and this particular warmth.  
He looked down, at his crotch and felt the urgent need to land his hand there.  
So he unbuttoned his pants, and while he rubbed his hand slowly back and forth against his boxers, he ran his fingers through his wavy hair.  
His eyes are closing slowly but as his hand is moving faster, his lips whispered a name.  
But not just a name.  
His colleague and friend's name, but also his latest obsession.  
— "Mads."  
He opened his eyes suddenly, surprised by what he just said.  
It's not just an obsession.  
He can't get him out of his head.  
Images of every single inches of him are invading his mind.  
He thinks about that evening, few weeks ago, when they "practiced" and how he would've loved to do so much more with him.  
— "Hugh?" Mads said, as he opened the restroom's door.  
Hugh cut off his breath and removed his hand out from his crotch.  
— "Ye-yeah. I'm here."  
— "You okay?" Mads asked, curious.  
— "Yes, absolutely."   
Mads came closer to Hugh's cabin, knocking the tips of his fingers impatiently on the door.  
— "You sound...out of breath. If you need help, I'm here. I would be glad to give you a hand..."  
Hugh's breath became more audible, when he slowly unlocked his door.  
— "Good. I'll be right in." Mads pronounced, with a kinky smile.  
He pushed the door, and as he entered, he immediately locked them in the small cabin.

Hugh's pants is still opened and he can't directly look at Mads.  
Eye contact, you know.  
His face is all sweaty and flushed, he can't make a move, even if he's dying to push Mads against the door.  
— "So..." Mads said, breaking the silence.  
He got close to Hugh, this one stepping backward until his generous butt hits the wall.  
The palms of the older's hands firmly against the wall, Hugh's face was now surrounded by Mads' forearms, and he instantly felt his heat rising.  
Mads looked down at Hugh's pants and admired how pleasant the view was.  
He raised Hugh's chin, crossing finally his intense blue eyes.  
— "Would you appreciate...a hand?" Mads sensually asked him, his lips getting closer to Hugh's adorable ear.  
The younger arched his back, to let some space for the older to land a hand just above his butt, on the small of his back.  
— "Yes. I would highly appreciate."  
— "Yes PLEASE, Hugh. Where are you manners?"  
Hugh can't help but giggles, throwing his head back until it hits the wall.  
— "You sound so much like Hannibal. You know, Hannibal and his sadistic whims..."  
— "Of course I know, I am him. And you not eyeing me is another proof that you look so much like Will."  
— "And do you think that Will will ever have the obligation to say 'please' to Hannibal?"  
— "Oh yes, and I would personally do everything possible to see that soon. But until then, I still want to hear you. Come on..."  
As Hugh arched his back more, he licked his lips and opened his mouth to start a sentence:  
— "Mads...I would highly appreciate, a hand..."  
He broke his sentence to stare at the older's amber eyes, and pursued his demand:  
— "...oh, pretty please."  
Mads' mouth is falling open, stunned but even more satisfied; his eyes staring at Hugh's wet and pink lips.  
The young man can't help but smiles, looking down and biting his lower lip.  
He really loves to tease Mads.  
— "You'll bite your lip for a good reason, I promise you Hugh."  
Immediately, Hugh stopped smiling, feeling the seriousness in Mads' voice.  
When he suddenly felt a hand tightly gripping his crotch.  
— "Wow, you're already so wet. Let me take care of you, and make your underwear completely soaked."  
Hugh gulped, and he was panting loudly again.  
He showed a great willingness to his colleague, which almost looked like a supplication.  
Mads slid his hand in Hugh's tight black boxers, and he was so pleased to feel how hard the younger was.  
— "Well..." Mads exclaimed.  
— "Uh...yes?"  
— "Are you ready for your new lesson of practice?"  
— "J-Just...stop teasing me. And give me that hand already!"  
— "Oh man, you're so cute when you get upset...I love that."  
Mads started jerking him, first slowly but then doing it faster and faster.  
Hugh face was just the most precious view to Mads, some sweaty and curly strand of hair on his forehead; his mouth half opened; his brows furrowed and his closed eyes.  
— “You’re beautiful.” Mads pronounced quietly.  
— “Wait...What? You can’t, seriously, I have this bruise under my left eye, all these scratches and all these little wounds all over my face!” Hugh replied laughing, but also blushing.  
— “You still are to me. Believe me, you are.”  
— “Well...thank you.”  
Mads' strong hand around his cock, Hugh could feel his blood running and boiling in every single parts of his body.  
As the older came closer to him and left some wet kisses against his delicate neck, he moaned and gasped hastily, petting Mads' head with one hand.  
— "Oh God...Mads...I-I"  
— "Mh, yes?"  
— "I love it..."  
— "Oh yeah, I know you do. You're all soaked right now, love."  
This last word, this cute little nickname Mads just attributed to him made his heart beat faster, and relaxed him more.  
Mads opened the younger's pale blue shirt, while biting his earlobe.  
— "I'm in love with your ears Hugh, seriously they're the cutest! They're appetizing..."  
Hugh made a whining noise, gripping the older's salt and pepper hair.  
— "Tell me... Is that you or Hannibal who just said that last sentence?"  
Mads laughed, now kissing Hugh's chest, mainly his pink little piece of flesh.  
— "Just think about what would turn you on the most..."  
Hugh giggled, throwing his head back as he bit his lower lip.  
Mads' hand was suddenly way more fast and brutal, making Hugh way more audible.  
In a high pitched voice, he shouted:  
— "Fuck, Mads!"  
— "Yes, tell me..."  
— "I-I'll...come..."  
— "Just do it, let it out..."  
Mads pressed his lips against Hugh's, licked his tongue and sucked it into his mouth.  
This was literally heaven to Hugh, his legs were shaking as he came all over Mads' hand.  
— "God..." Hugh moaned, in a plaintive way.  
— "Call me Mads."  
Hugh couldn't contain his laugh.  
— "You're so funny."  
— "Yeah, that's one of my many talents."  
— "Just as your manual skills..."  
— "Right?" Mads saids playfully, winking.

Someone from the set team just knocked on the restroom's door.  
— "Hugh? Mads? Are you okay? Cause you need to know your lines for the scene since we'll record it today."  
Hugh kind of panicked and quickly buttoned his pants and shirt.  
Mads stared at him and was so amused to see him nervous.  
— "Ye-yes, I'm okay. I'm coming!"  
— "Alright. Where's Mads?"  
— "I have no idea."  
— "Well, that's fine. He couldn't have gotten far."  
— "Sure."  
The guy left and closed the door.  
— "Well, I guess we need to go back to work..."  
— "Not yet actually..." Mads answered, with a rough voice.  
— "What? Mads what are you d..."  
Mads threw him up against the wall, unbuttoning his own pants.  
— "Shhh, it's okay." Mads answered briefly.  
— "Mh, okay..."  
Mads grabs his cock and started to jerk off, right against Hugh's ass.  
Even if he still had his pants, Hugh could feel the warmth escaping from Mads' repetitive movements.  
It was such a torture to be just his support.  
He already felt tighter in his pants again, as he was gasping against the wall.  
— "Does that turn you on, Dancy?”  
Hugh arched his back, pressing his butt against Mads' sweaty hand as his answer.  
— "Alright, I assume it's a yes."  
Mads came to Hugh's right ear, moaning right in it.  
He is loud and every single moves that hit Hugh's butt makes him shiver and shudder.  
Whereas his left hand was doing the main job, his other hand grabbed Hugh's bloody arm, pressing it.  
— "I've never thought that seeing blood would turn me on like that." Mads said, breathless.  
Hugh chuckled, trying to look at him.  
— "I hope you don't mind if I'm coming all over your pants?"  
— "I don't mind."  
Hugh seized Mads' mouth, petting his salt and pepper hair vigorously.  
The older was pleasantly surprised, he decided to rub his cock back and forth against the fabric of Hugh's pants.  
— "I see that you loved the practice from that evening...good to see you more relaxed." Mads said, seizing back the lips of his young prey.  
The hand that was grabbing his wounded arm opened his shirt again, just to tease his nipple, brushing his thumb along it.  
Their kiss was so passionate yet raw, Mads bit Hugh's lip, as he came all over his pants.  
Just one long and loud moan came out from the older's mouth.  
— "Man...I'm. Thank you."  
— "I haven't helped much." Hugh answered.  
— "Oh yes you did. You can't imagine..."  
— "I really wish...that we could. You know...Like, right now; right here." Hugh said, sighting.  
Mads cupped his face, rising his head to look at his blue eyes.  
— "Me too, really. But that's okay. I'm still here with you, and I'm looking forward to see your interpretation."

The younger smiled shyly and unlocked the door.  
But before he left the cabin, Mads grabbed Hugh's wrist, murmuring to his ear:  
— "It was really interesting and so much more to share that with you...I hope it doesn't feel weird for you?"  
— "No, it doesn't. It was interesting, very pleasant and above all, so much more..."  
— "It's not our last time, if it reassures you."  
— "It reassures me, yes. I can't wait to enjoy your manual skills again. Or anything else..."  
Hugh walked a bit and looked behind him to see if Mads was following.  
— "Just show up there to calm everyone, and I'll be right in. I know how uncomfortable you may be if the team jokes about us coming back together." Mads said with a quiet voice.  
— “Wow, you know me so well...” Hugh answered, stunned.  
— “Of course I do. I’m your friend after all?”   
— “And so much more.” Hugh replied back.  
— “And so much more...”


End file.
